


Good Morning

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just...morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Your eyes slowly open as you feel fingers lightly trace up and down your spine, making you shiver delightfully. You see Michael in front of you on his stomach, his head turned away from you, arms under his pillow, and the sounds of his soft snores drifting through the room. You shift from your right to your left side in the bed until you’re facing the other person, the one gently running his fingers across your body.

“Good morning love.” Gavin’s hand moves up, gently sweeping your hair out of your face and you smile over at him. His hand sits on your face, thumb stroking your cheek.

“G’morning.”

“How’d you sleep?” You move closer to him, putting your hand on his chest. His hand moves down to you hip, slips around your back, and pulls you even closer until you were chest to chest, his chest hair tickling your nipples.

“Mmm, very well, you?”

“Couldn’t have slept any better.”

“Well it was a very, uh, busy night.” He laughs.

“I see little Michael is still tuckered out.” You turn slightly back over quickly to see Michael still asleep, his snores a little louder. “I’m surprised you’re still not sleeping. You got double the workout.” You face Gavin again.

“Well I would have, but someone, and I’m not naming any names, was literally sending shivers up and down my spine,” your fingers trail up his arm to his head, burying themselves in his hair, “and my body was telling me to wake up.” You pull his face down to yours by his hair, gently; his hands caress your back, pushing your body up against his as your mouths meet. Your tongues intertwine as your hands roam each other’s bodies, the roughness of his chest rubbing against yours causes your nipples to harden and you moan into his mouth. He rolls you onto your back, moving his mouth down your jaw, lower, kissing you in all the best places, his scruffy little beard rubbing against you making goose bumps pop up all over your body.

His mouth locks onto your nipple, sucking it and rolling it around with his tongue, his hand playing with your other one, pinching it gently. Your breath hitches and your back arches slightly as he switches back and forth, taking great care in dragging his beard along your chest softly. You feel his right hand move down further, until he was palming you, he moving his hand back and forth, fingers spreading you, and then you felt a finger push into you. You gasp and grab onto his hair harder, pushing his head into your breast. He laughed, you felt the vibrations of it through your body as his finger stroked you, soon joined by another finger, he curves them up, aiming for that special little spot the boys knew how to find all too well.

“Gavin…” you breathe out; breath barely above a whisper as his hand moves slowly rubbing against your g-spot with every stroke. Your nipple pops out of his mouth as his head moves down the short path to your clit. Your hands leave his hair and grab onto the sheets on either side of you. His fingers still stroking, he pulls your clit into his mouth, sucking on it, his tongue flicking at it each time his fingers push against your g-spot, sending tremors throughout your body. You look down at him, straight into his clear green eyes and he gives you a little smile as his tongue flicks against you. “Oh my god Gavin.” You moan as you close your eyes and throw your head back; your hands clench at the sheets, knuckles turning white. Your hips gyrate and buck under his mouth; your moans reverberate in the room, drowning out Michael’s snores. Gavin’s fingers move faster inside you now, he removes his mouth from your clit and moves his body back up, his erection brushing up against your leg and he brings his mouth back to yours. Your hands move to clutch at his back and shoulders as you feel your body tense around his fingers. Your legs clench together as your body starts to shake with your release, and you moan into his mouth as his fingers slow down, dragging out your orgasm, your reach your hand down to him, but he pulls back.

“I am about ready to explode, I wouldn’t do that yet if I were you. Give me a couple minutes.” His fingers slip out of you and he brushes them against your clit. Your body gives a jolt and your grab onto his wrist, bringing his wet fingers up to your mouth and you suck them in. Tasting yourself on his fingers, your tongue twirls around, and looking into his eyes, you fuck your mouth with his fingers. You feel him twitch against your thigh and he lets out a strangled groan. “You’re gonna make me cum right on your thigh you know that?” He pulls his hand out of your grasp and he turns, pulling open the nightstand drawer and digs around. He comes up with an empty condom box. “Did we really finish these off last night?” You nod.

“But we bought that other box; I think it’s still in the living room where we dropped it.” He slams the drawer shut and hops out of bed.

“Of bloody course it’s all the way in the living room.” You watch him storm out of the room, his bobbing erection making you giggle. You roll onto your side with a satisfied sigh and watch Michael’s back rise and fall with his snores, his curls spilled across the pillow. Gavin was trying to talk him into getting a haircut, but you loved his hair like this, the way it looks when he wears his beanie on cold mornings; curling over the edges, the way it feels when you run your hands through it, and then the way it feels brushing against your thighs when he goes down on you. The thought makes you squeeze your legs together and bite your lips. Thankfully Gavin rushes in at that moment; box in his hands, his erection still bobbing around. You roll back to face him as he rips open the box grabbing one out, and climbs back into bed, tossing the box on the nightstand. “Now where were we?” He asks, grinning. He moves his body over yours, bending low to place kisses all over your face as you giggle and grab the condom out of his hand. You reach down and grab hold of him at the base, you stroke him slowly, making him moan as he did to you minutes ago. You spread the little bead of pre-cum around, and then you release him, bringing your hand back up to open up the condom.

He props his head up in his hand and watches as you open it, tossing the empty packet behind him, you reach back down, rolling the condom on him. He scoots closer to you, grabbing onto your leg and bringing it over his hip as he positions himself, pushing himself slowly into you. You dig your heel into his ass and pull him all the way in, gasping as he fills you. You wrap your arms around his neck and place your forehead on his chest as he starts to slowly move, his hand still holding your leg in place. Gavin’s hips move back and forth at a steady pace, no more slowness, he needed a release. He moves his hand from your leg, bringing it to your face and tilting your head up so he could cover your mouth with his. In the middle of the deep kiss, you felt the bed shift and Michael pressed his chest to your back, moving your hair away from your neck and placing a sleepy kiss there.

“So this is nice to wake up to.” He whispers into your ear as his hand comes around your waist and immediately goes for your breast, grabbing and squeezing it, pinching your nipple sending a jolt of electricity through your body, as Gavin picks up the pace. His hand grips your waist as you hold onto him, Michael’s hand drifting down. As soon as his fingers connect with your clit you come quickly with a yelled obscenity, your body tensing around Gavin as he quietly grunts with each thrust.

“Gavin, oh god, fuck.” You whisper as your body still reels, a third orgasm building as Michael’s hands wander your body, his mouth at your neck, licking, sucking, for sure leaving little love marks. Michael loved doing that; there were mornings where you’d have to get up extra early before work to cover some of the more visible ones as he sat on the counter, watching and pointing them all out, proud of his work. You could feel Gavin start to tense around you, his pace getting a bit erratic. You both came together, grabbing and holding the other as your bodies convulsed in each others arms. He kisses you, a deep longing kiss as your bodies calm.  Gavin pulls away, lifting your leg up he pulls out of you and you both groan. You roll onto your back as Michael moves his mouth to your front, nipping at your breasts.

“Oh jesus, we should do that every morning Y/N.” You laugh and slap his chest.

“Honey I don’t know if my body can take this every day.”

“Gavin, throw me a condom.” Michael mumbles around your breast. Gavin get’s up off the bed, digs in the drawer, and tosses one to Michael as he removes his.

“Gotta go take a piss, but you might want to give her a minute. I just gave her three orgasms.”

“Three?!” Michael looks over at you and you laugh.

“Three.” You held up the corresponding fingers.

“When did you two wake up?!” You turn to him and kiss the tip of his nose.

“You’re cute when you get angry.” You reach down and grab hold of his cock, lightly squeezing the base. You slowly start to pump it, watching as he closes his eyes and leans his head back, biting his lip. “You’re pretty gosh darn cute like this too.” You move down, laying a kiss on his chest, his belly button, and then you find yourself kneeling between his legs, his cock still in your hand. You bend low and give him a broad lick from base to tip. He groans, his hips thrust up and his hands reach down for you. He grabs hold of the sides of your face and pulls your upwards. You let go of him and crawl back up his body until you’re face to face and he pulls you down for a kiss. He lets go of you with one hand and grabs the condom, handing it to you. You grab it and sit back up, moving down a bit to get it on. Gavin comes back in the room, boxers on, and just sits in the chair across from the bed. If he wasn’t actively participating, Gavin liked to watch. Sometimes he sat over there with a video camera, sometimes not. Today was definitely one of the not days, but last night, well, you guys were going to keep that video for a good long while.

“Y/N?” Michael groans out as you roll the condom on.

“What’s up baby?”

“I hate to say it, but I might be a two pump chump this morning.” You scoot back up to him and push his hair off his forehead and bend down and kiss it.

“That’s fine, this is for you anyway.”

“Yeah, I already gave her plenty for the both of us.” You put your hand on Michael’s chest as he starts to rise up; he looks over at Gavin and points at him. Gavin just laughs. You swing your leg over Michael and straddle his stomach.

“Ignore him; now tell me, what do you want?”

“This.” He looks down at you.

“You got it stud.” You wink at him and then move back a bit, gliding over his cock. You left yourself up, grabbing onto him with one hand and positioning him, and then you slowly lower yourself. You brace your hands on his chest as you gasp at the feeling, your pussy still sensitive, and Michael was slightly bigger than Gavin, about the same length, but definitely thicker. Michael reaches back up for you, pulling you down to him. You fold your arms up under yourself and lay on top of him and he encircles you in his arms, holding you down. He looks into your eyes.

“You ready?” You give him a quick peck on the lips and nod your head. He starts moving his hips; he pushes the hair from your face and kisses along your jawline as he pumps.

“Hey look you made it past two!” You both turn a hand to Gavin, middle fingers pointed skyward, never messing with Michael’s rhythm. Gavin laughs and you smile as Michael brings his hand back, holding you down again. The headboard was banging against the wall and you both were grunting along with it, your body already quivering with your fourth orgasm rolling in and you knew Michael was close. He face showed it.

“Michael, you don’t have to…” You got out between thrusts.

“Have to, at least one.” He grunts out. He picks up speed, and your nails dig into his chest. You push your head into the crook of his neck as your orgasm slams into you. You scream your release, and Michael shouts his seconds later. You lay on top of him until you feel the bed dip and Gavin gently pulls you off him, rolling you onto your back between the two of them again.

“I quit, I’m done.” You finally get out, your chest heaving. “I’m just…I’m just gonna lay in bed the rest of the day - and if you guys need to shove your dick in something, well, go fuck each other.”


End file.
